


Let's Bushido!!

by miiskaa



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiskaa/pseuds/miiskaa
Summary: Bushido is an eldritch god from the below, he has come to spread his beliefs. With Wakamiya Eve on the wheel, a cult was formed to escape the struggles of everyday life.Bushido is kind, Bushido welcomes the desperate, at a price: your sanity.





	Let's Bushido!!

**Author's Note:**

> Eve thoughts and the description of the world are mixed together to show how twisted her mind is ✧

“Wakamiya, you have rooted my name into their heads. You shall strike a new dawn hence forth.”

In CiRCLE, if you were to describe Wakamiya Eve with one word that would be Bushido. In every conversation, there must be Bushido. When you think of Eve, you think of Bushido. Some people who do not know her personally, buy visit by CiRCLE call her the Bushido girl. You can not escape Bushido, Bushido is supreme.

Another day of school flutters by, another walk home. While she walks through Downtown, she sees the failing Yamabuki bakery. Oh how the mighty have fallen… They had the potential to be a national shop, seen in every street but then business declined. Heavily. That's all Eve knows, this information being from Toyama Kasumi, a classmate. Kasumi was very cheery and happy, like a star in today's crippling society.

Coincidentally she sees Kasumi, first thing was her cat ear hairstyle. “Kasumi chan! Let's bushido!” Eve called out, with an expected head turn from Kasumi. “Oh! Walking home Eve?” Kasumi asks, curiously. “Yes! I was thinking of trying to make of a cross school club, with Haneoka!” You can feel the enthusiasm coming from the White haired Finnish girl, and she knew it and used it to pique Kasumi's interest. “Good luck with that Eve-chan!” and so Kasumi ran into Yamabuki bakery, with Eve following suite.

The Yamabuki bakery had lost all its joy, the paint on the walls fell off and the floor was messy. “ I'm sorry Kasumi that the prices are higher these days…” Saaya, looking all sad and gloomy. “Saaya san! I know just the thing that'll help your situation!” What Kasumi fed her was true, Kasumi had no reason to lie. Organizing a club is hard, and cross-school club is way too wild! None shall get into Bushido's way. Eve has already prepared her connections so that this club can bear fruits. Eve waves goodbye to the two Poppin' Party girls. She had no business with Yamabuki for now.

After exiting the doors of the bakery, Eve made a beeline for her apartment. There was no time to waste for preparing the club. As she got comfortable on the sofa, Eve subconsciously turns on the TV. The TV was but a mere distraction, however Eve chose to keep it on. It was Chisato! She's acting in some sort of movie, her role was that of a young girl living in a Dystopia life. And so, the disturbance was silenced by the almighty controller.  
“ Chisato has been getting a lot of fame lately…” Eve muttered to herself, however she did not want to mess with such trifling matters. 

A purple notebook was grabbed from Eve's bag, it was definitely Eve's. Big bold white letters danced across the cover, Bushido, yes definitely Eve's. Inside it were the names of herself, Yamabuki, and Seta. Even though Saaya was unknown to what was coming, Eve knew that she'd comply to her terms when the curtains lifted. 

Back to Hanasakigawa, back to boring school life. It wouldn't be boring anymore. "Kasumi chan! Remember the club that I told you? After school let's go to Haneoka. I'm sure it'll be fun! You're into it right?" Eve was too excited, she couldn't stand still! "Of course Eve chan! I'll join you!" Eve was well aware of Kasumi's charisma, and she will use that as well.

"Hey hey Eve! Who's the student from Haneoka? Oh oh, maybe Yukina? Or even Tomoe! Hmmm… Eve! Let's get some ice cream!!" 

… 

Toyama wouldn't shut up. After visiting Yamabuki bakery and the ice cream shop, they finally reached the gates of Haneoka. "Kaoru san, sorry for the wait." Eve was quite embarrassed, to be swayed over by Kasumi. Imagine it, a lion being with a mouse? What a joke. "Eve? Are you there?" Kasumi asks, seeing Eve staring away in the distance. "Ah! I just had an idea, I think Kaoru san I already at the clubroom." Eve exclaimed, breaking the silence. The choice to station at Haneoka was beneficial for this to succeed.


End file.
